


Racing to your heart

by Neila



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivalry, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila
Summary: “Friday, on the industrial complex. If I win, you stop racing forever.” Jaehyun said firmly, looking at Johnny in the eyes. He could hear Yuta and Taeyong snicker behind them, but he didn’t pay attention, he just watched Johnny’s smile grow with something akin to excitement.“Okay then. If I win… You will do whatever I say.” Answered Johnny, shaking his hand with the same strength as always.





	Racing to your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little__cree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little__cree/gifts).



> I have zero knowledge of cars or racing, so sorry if anything doesn't quite make sense? Anyways, enjoy!

“Ready to lose again, Jung?” Johnny’s petulant smirk was irritating, but Jaehyun had to hold it together. He had to force himself to ignore it, after all, it seemed like it never really left the other’s face and it irritated him to no end. Jaehyun scuffed and just turned around, ignoring the stretched out hand in front of him. He had no time for formalities, he was eager to get in the car and start the engines, and so he did. From the corner of his eye he could see Johnny do the same, and while Taeyong positioned himself in front of the cars he tied his seat belt. His insides twisted with annoyance when he heard the car beside his roar. It was a sound he enjoyed very much, the rumbling of engines, and just the hearing of it made his veins fill with adrenaline, but not when it was _that_ one, owned by the one person he hated with all of his being. At this point, he had memorized it, the way Johnny’s car sounded. He had heard it many times, most of his memories consisting of it meters ahead of him, crossing the ending line. Other times it was just a distant sound, from miles away and in between concrete buildings, but he always knew it was Johnny because he liked to boast and to show off. If Johnny Suh was in the street, everyone else had to know.

 

* * * *

 

“Oh shit, it’s him!” Mark had said the first time they met. Jaehyun was new in the city, but there was no way he couldn’t have known who his old friend was talking about. He had been racing for some time already, with his father’s old Nissan he had tweaked to his liking, so rumors of the almighty Johnny Suh reached his ears even when he was living away. The best racer of the country, some called him, and no one ever questioned why he was the leader of the Neo gang, a group every innocent newby racer dreamed to be in. They owned the streets of Seoul, somehow managing to be invisible under the police’s watch, and no one dared to get in their way. Jaehyun would deny it with his life, but he had also thought about joining them at first. He was confident in his skills. He was fast, knew his ways, and he had never lost a race before. He had been sure that if he wanted to, he could have made Johnny Suh _beg_ him to be part of his gang. That, though, was before they met.

“What’s up, Mark? Hanging out with bikers again?” Johnny said approaching them. He had parked his shiny black Mitsubishi slightly decorated with patterns on the sides a few meters behind, along with some others Jaehyun could only assume to be members of the gang. Jaehyun and Mark were taking a break after Jaehyun had raced around the place all afternoon, entertaining a bored Mark and even letting him ride with him. Behind them, Mark’s friends were using the abandoned industrial complex’s ruins as a playground for their bikes, now that there was no risk of being run over by an oversped Jaehyun.

“Yeah, well… I wanted to show Jaehyun this place and Hyuck wanted to show me some cool trick so…” Johnny eyed Jaehyun but didn’t bother to say a word to him, instead raising an eyebrow at Mark.

“You know this place is ours, right? You can't just go around lending it to your… friends.” He didn’t sound angry, but it was obvious he wasn’t pleased. By the way Mark shrank into himself Jaehyun guessed it wasn’t the first time this had happened.

“Well you weren’t using it, so what’s the problem?” Jaehyun finally spoke up, straightening up as he had been leaning on his car’s door. Johnny was at least half a head taller than him and also a bit broader, so Jaehyun had to square up his shoulders and lift his chin a bit to front him.

“And you are…?” Johnny looked at Jaehyun up and down, as if scanning who dared to confront him.

“This is Jaehyun! He… he just moved to Seoul.” Mark immediately butted in the conversation, sensing the tension in the air. “We went to the same high school overseas, so I thought about showing him around, haha...” His awkward laugh didn’t help a bit, and Johnny practically ignored everything he just said.

“Is it yours?” He pointed with his chin to Jaehyun’s car and started walking around, obviously inspecting it. Jaehyun watched warily Johnny’s indecipherable smile and looked at him in the eyes when he finished checking it out. “Not bad, I guess.” That made something inside Jaehyun twist. Who the fuck was this dude to opine about his car? Sometimes he cringed at hearing racers call their cars baby, but deep down he also agreed that it was like having a child and hearing this arrogant and stuck-up stranger tell him it was “not bad” hurt his pride like a punch in the gut.

“I’m sure it’s better than whatever the fuck that is.” He said, pointing to Johnny’s car in the distance. Johnny buffed but looked at him with something in his eyes Jaehyun couldn’t quite make out.

“Yeah? Wanna bet?” Johnny defied, his smile growing wider. “You can keep this place if you win.”

“Deal.” Jaehyun said, stretching out his hand. Johnny took it and gave it a squeeze, maybe with a bit too much force Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to give back. And Jaehyun lost, he didn’t even catch up to Johnny’s speed. And he lost again later next week, and the next time, and the next, not matter what he did, he always lost, but that only made his hatred of Johnny grow. He couldn’t get into his mind how any other racer could admire him, with his arrogant smile and his cold eyes Jaehyun could never understand. No matter how fast he went, Johnny was always in front of him, setting too much distance between them, and it got on his nerves. Once he even dared to punch him on the face, angry that he had lost _again_. Yuta, another of the gang’s members, tried to fight him back but Johnny didn’t let him, instead he just let out a scoffed laugh and wished Jaehyun luck next time if he even dared to challenge him again. That indifference made Jaehyun’s blood boil.

Jaehyun was confident now, though. He had been fixing up his car and was sure that the engine could now match up to Johnny’s. He couldn’t afford a brand-new car, but aside from his racing skills, he was also proud and confident of his mechanical abilities. And so, he went up to where the gang usually reunited, guided by Mark and Donghyuck, his friend who always tagged along.

“Friday, on the industrial complex. If I win, you stop racing forever.” He said firmly, looking at Johnny in the eyes. He could hear Yuta and Taeyong snicker behind them, but he didn’t pay attention, he just watched Johnny’s smile grow with something akin to excitement.

“Okay then. If _I_ win… You will do whatever I say.” Answered Johnny, shaking his hand with the same strength as always.

“Dude, that’s ominous...” Commented Yuta from behind, but Johnny ignored him, not moving his eyes away from Jaehyun.

 

* * * *

 

Jaehyun turned the key and his car’s engine also roared, trying to put up with Johnny’s. That growling made him confident, and he smiled as if he had already won. He gripped the wheel with force, making his knuckles under the leather gloves probably go white. His eyes were fixated on Taeyong, who had his arms up and would let them down at any moment. It was now or never, he thought, he had to win, he couldn’t let Johnny be at the top anymore. He couldn’t stand it, and it was time to put the older in his place, to show what he was made of. His foot pressed the pedal as soon as Taeyong’s arms went down, and both cars bolted up forwards, making the asphalt scream and leaving a path of smoke behind.   

Jaehyun’s mind was blank now that he was in front of Johnny, taking the curves just by inertia, his body moved mechanically just pressing the accelerator and turning the wheel. He knew taking curves so fast was dangerous, but he had never cared and wasn’t about to start doing it now. Him being ahead didn’t last long, though. He clicked his tongue when Johnny’s car reached beside him, and the first thing he could think of was turning the wheel and stick his car’s side to Johnny’s. With both cars moving so fast he could have sworn sparks lit up from between the metal. That was going to leave a scratch. He let out a groan when Johnny sped up and he lost control of his car for a moment, falling behind. He couldn’t let Johnny get too far away, but it seemed like no matter how hard he pressed the pedal, his car couldn’t run faster. For what seemed an eternity, Jaehyun tried to get past Johnny, but the other was always a step ahead. Whether Jaehyun moved right or left, Johnny copied him and didn’t let him even get past his back wheels.

By the time they were half the way to the finishing line Johnny had overtaken a lot of distance already, but Jaehyun wasn’t going to give up. He gritted his teeth and pushed his foot down further, moving the gear lever to put in use what he had practiced the day before, making the most out of the tweaks he did to the engine. When he saw the finish line his mind was buzzing, he saw white and red and his heart raced faster than the car, but suddenly everything stopped. Something went off in front of him, and the car started slowing down. His eyes widened up in panic. “No, no, no!” He started screaming, desperately trying to press again the accelerator, move the gear lever, hit the wheel with his fists, but the car inevitably stopped moving. Black smoke came out of the car’s hood, but he didn’t even think about getting out of it, as he saw Johnny cross the ending line.

Mark had to open the door for him and shake him out of his trance, he was shaking but didn’t quite feel his hands or feet. He got out of the car slowly. His heart still raced, but his body felt numb, and he had to hold the tears menacing to fall from the corner of his eyes. “Ah, fuck!” He exclaimed, snapping out of it and kicking the car’s wheel. He was so furious he didn’t even hear the whole group approach.

“Seems like you lost again, Jung. What happened?” Johnny’s mocking voice just made him madder, and he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“You fucking cheater! What did you do to my car?!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “It worked yesterday!” If it weren’t for Mark and Yuta holding him, he would have probably punched the perplexed expression out of Johnny’s face.

“Hey, calm down, I didn’t do shit” Johnny was nonchalant, as always, but Jaehyun could see how he was enjoying the situation and it made him angrier. He tried to move forward to punch him for real, but Yuta’s grip was tight enough to hold him back. Johnny was about to talk again, but Taeyong cut him. He had opened the car’s hood and was looking through the engines, his hands now dirty with black oil.

“It’s fired, you’ll probably have to get a whole new one,” He said in the most disinterested tone, as if this was something he saw every day.  “or just get a new car, dude, this one is falling apart… I don’t even know how it didn’t burst the moment you pulled up.”

“Shut the fuck up! The car worked perfectly before the race, it’s obvious you cheaters did something to it!” He looked enraged at Johnny again, who was just tilting his head playfully.

“Just accept you lost, Jaehyun, your car’s a fucking fossil and you weren’t good enough to make it work.” He said without breaking eye contact, putting Jaehyun more on the edge. “If you ask nicely and pay your part of the deal maybe I can lend you one of my collection.”

“I don’t need one of your stinky cars!” Jaehyun answered, removing Yuta’s hand forcefully from his forearm and looking at Johnny with furrowed brows. “What the fuck do you want, then? Come on, just end it quickly”

“So you can go home and cry to mommy?” Johnny pouted, talking to him like he was a kid. Jaehyun tried to punch him again, but the moment he moved and Mark and Yuta had to step in between them again, a police siren rang through the air.

“Fuck, the cops!” Gasped Yuta “Let’s get the hell out of here!” And he didn’t need to repeat it twice. Jaehyun had to reluctantly leave his car behind, settling with getting on the back of Mark’s bike and letting him ride him home. Before the gang’s car drove away, though, he heard Johnny’s voice.

“Don’t forget about it Jung, you owe me one!”

 

* * * *

 

He was still angry, annoyed, frustrated and now, on top of that, sleep deprived and stressed. It was the day after the race, and he had gone to the scrapyard to try to retrieve his car. He hadn’t expected to have to do paperwork to retrieve a piece of, well, in the guard’s words, junk, and he was even more surprised when after two hours the man in charge told him someone had already retrieved the car.

“What? But it can’t be, I’m the owner.” Said Jaehyun, very offended at not being recognized as such even when the man in front of him couldn’t care less.

“Probably whoever took it said the same. I don’t know kid, talk to the police or something.” The man was clearly trying to get rid of him already. Jaehyun sighed and gave up, deciding it was no use trying to argue with him anymore. On the way back home, shoulders slumped and face miserable, his mind lit up. Of course, there was a clear group of people interested in racing cars in the city. He had to go look for them anyway, as for much of a bad loser he could be, he didn’t break his promises. A deal was a deal and whatever the fuck Johnny wanted from him, he would have to give it.

Jaehyun walked down the streets of Seoul, going from crowded and lively ones to dark and dirty alleys. He found what he was looking for after a bit of roaming around, after all, he had just been there once. He saw a pair of bikes he recognized in front of a garage and guessed Jeno and Donghyuck were there to beg for some spare time in one of Neo gang’s owned territories. He peeked out inside the building, and he smiled victoriously when he saw a car he recognized very well. His smile faded instantly, though, when he saw who was in front of it tweaking around the lifted up hood.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jaehyun exclaimed, gaining Johnny’s attention and making him turn around. He was surprised for a second before showing his so characteristic smile.

“Oh Jung, what brings you around here?” He said innocently. He was holding a wrench and his shirt was stained with oil, but opposite from Jaehyun he seemed full of life.

“What do you think? And what the fuck are you doing to my car?” He was about to go up to him and snatch the wrench from his hands, but Johnny was quicker and went to put it away in one of the shelves with more tools.

“Just trying to see if it can be fixed, calm down.” He laughed softly when he saw Jaehyun inspecting whatever he did to the engine. It wasn’t one of his usual laughs, it was more genuine, carefree, even friendly, but Jaehyun was too busy obsessing over the machine to notice.

“You were the one who broke it and now you’re trying to fix it? Are you fucking kidding me, Suh?” Confronted him Jaehyun, already growing angry. Johnny seemed unfazed by the accusations and took his time to walk around cleaning. He closed the car’s hood when Jaehyun hadn’t finished looking.

“You know damn well I didn’t to shit to your car, Jaehyun.” Being called by his name annoyed Jaehyun even more. Johnny wasn’t his friend, he couldn’t address him like that. “Just accept that you lost, it will be easier.”

“You only know how to play dirty, right Suh? That’s the only way you know to keep being on top.” Jaehyun was ready to start a fight there and then, as always, but this time Johnny didn’t give in and just rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Okay, whatever you say, enough of chattering, it’s time for you to pay your debt.” He talked while he changed his shirt. Jaehyun looked away immediately, not wanting to look at the other’s body. How could he be so shameless? He thought, but there was a lot of Johnny he didn’t understand, so he pushed aside the thought.

“What do you want?” Jaehyun crossed his arms and finally looked at him again. Johnny grabbed some keys from the shelves and signaled Jaehyun to follow him. He waved goodbye to Yuta, who had been sitting in a dusty and patched up couch a few meters away from them and just vaguely answered back with a head movement. Jaehyun didn’t trust Johnny a bit but didn’t want to ask any questions either, so he followed silently till they reached a more crowded street and Johnny approached a parked car. “Where are we going?” Jaehyun finally questioned when Johnny opened the door for him as if to make sure he would get in the car and not ran away.

“You’ll see.” Was the only answer he got. Jaehyun got inside the car reluctantly and just watched through the window while Johnny drove. It was a sports car, but not a racing one, so even if it was nice riding it Jaehyun didn’t feel the usual rush of adrenaline. Johnny also wasn’t driving like usual, respecting the speed limits and not skipping any street light. A funny sight, for whoever knew who the driver was.

“Will you tell me where are we going or not?” Jaehyun started to lose his patience at some point, tapping his feet and looking at Johnny from the corner of his eye. It was already getting dark outside and Jaehyun was tired. He had been walking all day and hadn’t eaten a thing.

“We’re almost there, don’t worry.” Said Johnny and, almost as if reading his mind, he parked in front of a restaurant. Jaehyun got out the car speechless. He couldn’t quite grasp what they were doing there, but before he could ask again Johnny started walking towards the door, turning around when he noticed Jaehyun wasn’t following and waiting for him. “Come on, aren’t you hungry? Your stomach was roaring louder than your car.”

Jaehyun’s ears got red at the remark, and he could feel his cheeks also heat up. He finally caught Johnny up, and because they were already inside the building and couldn’t really start a fight, he leaned in closer and whispered loudly “What the fuck are you playing, Suh?”

Johnny didn’t answer but asked for a table for two and they got seated immediately. Jaehyun looked around quite amused, it wasn’t a high-class restaurant, but it was definitely fancy, and most of the clients were either couples or clearly rich families with spoiled kids. After the waiter served them wine and they decided on what to eat he looked at Johnny in complete seriousness. “So?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of him as if to trying to stand firm to his point.

“Will you stop being so wary of me? I just want to have a nice dinner.” Said Johnny sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“Is this what you wanted from me? To have a _nice_ dinner with you?” Emphasizing the adjective Jaehyun looked at Johnny confused, but the other just let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, no, no, I’ll tell you about that later.” Johnny had to take a moment to breathe deeply, and Jaehyun waited expectantly for what he was about to say. “Come on Jaehyun, it’s been months since we started with this, can’t we stop? I don’t really see a point on going on…” Jaehyun opened his mouth to protest, ask more or argue with him, but Johnny continued talking. “I don’t know what I’ve done to you for you to despise me so much, I’ve noticed you’re a bad loser, yeah, but I don’t know man… I’d like to be friends with you.”

“Why?” Jaehyun was puzzled. Johnny looked confused for a second too, so Jaehyun decided to explain more. This time he wasn’t irritated, he talked calmly, even with a hint of candidness in his voice. “You’re the one who always looks down on me, why do you want to be friends?” The food came in, and they had to stop talking for a while to stuff their mouths. They even asked for more, after devouring the plates full of meat and vegetables they ordered. Jaehyun almost forgot who he was with.

“I don’t look down on you.” Pointed out Johnny when Jaehyun had the fork halfway to his mouth. “I mean, I have to, I’m taller, but… Well, you understand me!”

“But you do!” Exclaimed Jaehyun. “And no Suh, I don’t understand you at all.”

“I must admit it’s fun to provoke you, you get cute when you’re flustered, but I swear I’d never see you as someone inferior or something like that, if that’s what you think.” It came out as casual, Johnny was biting down on a chicken wing and the corners of his mouth were dirty. Jaehyun had to stop chewing not to choke with his food. He didn’t know what to process first from that sentence. “So… sorry if I made you think otherwise?”

Jaehyun looked up at Johnny feeling his cheeks burn again and stared longer than he intended to when he noticed this time the older’s smile was apologetic. One part of his mind screamed at him not to believe it, saying it was probably a game or a prank, but the other couldn’t even think straight. Johnny didn’t look like him at all, face dirty with sauce, eyes playfully pure and kind smile. If Jaehyun didn’t know better, he’d say he was _adorable_. But it couldn’t be, his mind warned him, because the Johnny in leather jackets, ears pierced and a devilish grin was still there, just hiding for a while. The thought that maybe this was all just a dream inevitably crossed his mind.

They finished eating, stomach full and content, and even before Jaehyun could take out his wallet, Johnny had already paid. He didn’t argue, he wasn’t stupid. He was behind his rent this month and he wouldn’t say no to being invited to dinner, no matter how guilty he felt after remembering the price of everything they just had eaten. On the way back he was silent, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence like before, as Johnny turned on the radio and sang along to some songs. Jaehyun guided him to his house, not actually expecting Johnny to drive him all the way there. When older also got off the car to say goodbye, he got even more confused, but then remembered there was still something they needed to talk about.

“Then, what do you want from me?” Asked Jaehyun again, this time determined to get an answer. No matter how nice the night had been, he wanted to finish this quick.

“Oh, yeah, about that…” Johnny looked more serious now, and not the serious he was when trying to be intimidating. “I want you to have a date with me.”

“...What?” Jaehyun didn’t even think before speaking. His eyes were widened at the realization and no matter what else he tried to say, he could just stutter. “A… a date?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at five.” Johnny’s tone was resolute. He tried to turn around and go back to the car, but Jaehyun grabbed him by the arm.

“Hold up, are you… are you fucking serious?” Jaehyun was embarrassed, this wasn’t what he was expecting, and he felt Johnny was laughing at him. If there was a thing he hated more than losing, it was having his heart toyed with. “Are you really asking me out on like… _a_ _date_?” This time he really felt small under Johnny’s stern gaze, but his curiosity overcame his fear and just stared at Johnny back. He froze when the older moved and placed a hand on his forearm, leaning down and pressing his lips together. It was probably meant to just be a quick peck, but Jaehyun felt as if his heart was the car engine, roaring at the sudden dash, and he didn’t want to lose this time. He couldn’t. He moved his hands around Johnny’s neck and pressed his body against the older’s, smashing his lips together again and kissing him fervently. Johnny hugged him, passing his hands around Jaehyun’s waist and kissing back hungrily, forcing Jaehyun to part his lips to slide his tongue on his mouth, like he was the dessert he forgot to eat during dinner, and even biting Jaehyun’s bottom lip causing him to moan softly. Jaehyun felt like his chest was going to burst, his eyes closed with force and his mind completely blank. They parted when they needed air, breathing heavily and still close enough to feel the other’s lips.

“Yeah, a date…” Johnny mumbled, slowly caressing Jaehyun’s lower back, looking into his eyes like he was lost in them.

“...At five...” Whispered Jaehyun back, but he was staring at Johnny’s lips, finger’s tangled in Johnny’s hair unconsciously playing with it.

 

* * * *

 

The next day didn’t come fast enough for Jaehyun not to think about what had happened, and even if he did get a full night of sleep, his dreams were plagued of racing cars, leather jackets and quirky smiles tempting for a kiss. He considered running away, making up some dumb excuse or straight up not answering the door when Johnny arrived. Maybe moving out of the city was the best option, he thought while having breakfast. He wasn’t hungry at all, and his mind raced as if he was running with his car. He paced around the apartment all morning, making up hundreds of scenarios and variations of those of what could be Johnny’s intentions, how he could outsmart him or how could he get away from this. At lunchtime, though, his worries went into a different direction. What was he going to wear?  He didn’t even know where Johnny was going to take him. Would they just walk around the city or go have dinner to another fancy restaurant? Jaehyun ruffled his hair frustrated, now in front of his closet with different articles of clothing sprawled around him, on the bed and the floor. In the end, he settled with an all-black outfit, ripped pants, a plain shirt, and a leather jacket. He hadn’t had much opportunity to date since moving to Seoul, but he knew that combination always worked nicely. Not that he wanted to impress Johnny or something. He didn’t even know what the gang leader liked. He didn’t know him at all. 

Ten minutes before five Jaehyun started panicking. He felt nauseous, and though he had never been an anxious person now he was so nervous his hands were sweating. If he opened his mouth, he swore he would have started hyperventilating. When he heard the doorbell ring he stopped in his tracks, exhaled with resolution and went to greet Johnny. He got it, he could do it. He just had to hang on for a few hours and then he would never see Johnny again, he decided.

“Hello.” Johnny said, leaning on the door frame. Jaehyun actually got surprised, not having expected Johnny to be… his usual self. He was wearing an old hoodie and the pants he used to race. Jaehyun felt a pinch of disappointment inside of him, but Johnny on the other side seemed really pleased, looking him up and down like the first time they met. “Ready?”

“Are you going to tell me where are we going or is it a secret today too?” Jaehyun asked following him to the street. Johnny just laughed and headed to the car, but Jaehyun froze in his place. “Is that _my_ car?”

“Yeah, get in.” Said Johnny before getting into the pilot seat. Jaehyun looked at him offended but got in nonetheless.

“Who said you could drive it?” Asked immediately, turning to Johnny who was fixing the rear mirror to his liking. Jaehyun pushed his hand away, he didn’t like anyone who wasn’t him touching anything from his precious car.

“I fixed it, you can lend it to me for today.” Johnny answered smiling, pulling up to drive. Jaehyun didn’t trust him at all, so he side-eyed him for the whole ride. If he found a single scratch in the car’s body he was going to make sure Johnny wouldn’t see the light of a new day.  He was so busy judging Johnny’s driving skills that he didn’t realize the familiar streets they were in, and only when they got to the outskirts of the city he got an idea.

“Is this what you consider a date?” Jaehyun asked raising an eyebrow and the industrial complex in front of them.

“Disappointed?” Johnny stopped the car and finally faced him. Jaehyun wouldn’t accept it, but yeah, he was indeed very disappointed.

“What are we going to do? Race?” He decided to ask again instead of answering, but the curiosity betrayed his cold facade. Johnny scoffed amused, and Jaehyun started wondering why Johnny called this a date if they were just going to do the usual, the only difference being that they were alone.

“Yeah, kind of.” Said Johnny. “Not a race, but I thought we could drive together, how does that sound?”  He smiled insecurely for a few seconds, just enough for Jaehyun to notice and nod, a bit confused. Johnny’s face immediately changed to one of excitement and grabbed the wheel, moving the gear lever. The car grumbled when Johnny pressed a pedal, making smoke come out of the tailpipe, and Jaehyun had to hold his own smile. Oh, how he loved the sound of his baby. “Ready, Jung?”

“As I’ll ever be, Suh.” Jaehyun grabbed the armrest, knowing this was going to be a wild ride, and Johnny needn’t hear anything more. The adrenaline immediately took over Jaehyun’s body with the speed, as Johnny raced through the naturally made circuit they used so many times. Jaehyun rolled down the window feeling the hard blow of wind hitting his face and making hair fly in all directions, but he couldn’t care less, as Johnny pressed the brake and skidded on a curve he let out a joyous scream from the top of his lungs. He laughed when the older teased, taking turns at the last moment and also screamed with him.

“What did you do to it?!” Jaehyun asked, having to raise his voice for Johnny to hear him over the wind and the car engines that roared louder than ever.

“Just some tweaks!” Johnny was too busy driving to explain any further, but it was enough for Jaehyun not to ask for more.

“I fucking love it!” He laughed open-mouthed as Johnny sped up all he could. They went along with this for a while, till the sun was already set. Jaehyun also drove for some time, but Johnny got his seat again, arguing he was going to show him how real skidding was done. They were out of their breath when the night set, as if they had just ran a marathon, but both were smiling widely.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun driving.” Commented Jaehyun sincerely. He ran his hand through his messy hair, trying to put it on his place. When he turned to look at Johnny he found the older’s eyes already staring at him.

“I’m glad, we can do it again next time.”

“Who said there would be a next time, Suh?”  He intended for it to sound teasing, feeling a little daring after all the emotions of the afternoon, but Johnny was completely serious, staring at him unfazed.

“I really like you, Jaehyun.” Johnny’s eyes were full of determination “I hope you don’t think I’m playing with you, ‘cause I’m not.”

Jaehyun’s forehead knotted in confusion but also annoyance. “Are you out of your mind, Suh? All this time messing up with me and now you say you… _like_ me?”

“Messing up with you? Mind if I remind you who was the one always looking for a fight?” Johnny sat up straight in his seat, making him look bigger than he was. Deep down Jaehyun felt a bit intimidated by it, but never wanted to let it show. Now was not an exception.

“You were the one provoking! Flashing your nasty cars and boasting about how good you were in the track… Anything I did you laughed at me!” Just the memories of Johnny mocking him made Jaehyun feel utterly and completely embarrassed, but also sad. He didn’t want to be inside this car anymore, he wanted to get out and go home, and so he turned around, but before he could pull on the door handle Johnny grabbed his arm and made him turn around. Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the look in Johnny’s face. He had never seen him so sad, eyes full of desperation, eyebrows knitted together.

“Please don’t go, listen to me for a moment.” He mumbled, leaning towards Jaehyun when the other just looked at him. A few seconds passed before he talked again. “I’m so sorry, was I really like that? I didn’t want to… I didn’t mean…” Jaehyun didn’t let him finish, though.

“Yeah, you’re just an asshole by nature, I guess…”

Their faces were so close they could feel each other’s breaths, neither of them moving away. Jaehyun was looking down, his heart beating so hard he thought it may explode. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, grabbing the seat under him to avoid doing something stupid. The situation was awkward, but he didn’t want to run away anymore, now thrilled to hear more of what Johnny had to say, of what he had hidden all this time. Maybe then he could understand him more, or discover why he himself felt the way he did.

When instead of talking Johnny pressed their lips together Jaehyun melted. This time it wasn’t a peck nor a rushed and harsh kiss. It was heated, damp and breathy, but as sweet and chaste as it could be. Johnny cupped Jaehyun’s face with his hand while hugging him and pressing their bodies together with the other. He sucked on the younger’s bottom lip, barely letting him catch a break to breathe before kissing him again. When Jaehyun finally moved and hugged him back, putting his arms around Johnny’s neck, Johnny moved to kiss his cheeks, down his jaw till up his ear and nibbling at the lobe.

“I really like you, Jaehyun.” He whispered, sending shivers through Jaehyun’s spine and making him tighten his embrace. “I like you, a lot.” He repeated, going back to kissing his bare skin and caressing his sides, sliding his arms under his shirt. He smiled against Jaehyun’s neck when he felt him shiver again, even if it was just because of his cold hands, causing that reaction to the younger was satisfying.

Jaehyun sighed pleased and let his head fall back when Johnny started biting his throat. He couldn’t deny how good he felt at that moment, and wouldn’t have wanted to fight back for anything in the world. He wanted more, as greedy as he was, he wanted Johnny to keep telling him how much he liked him, and so when Johnny mumbled “Please, just let me prove it” against his neck, Jaehyun moved to kiss him on the mouth fervently, tangling his hands on the older’s hair. Johnny pushed him against the seat, positioning himself on top of Jaehyun, with each knee at his side and lips not leaving the other’s. In a quick movement, he pulled up the lever under the seat and made the back of it go down, followed by Jaehyun. It didn’t take long for Johnny’s hands to be back roaming Jaehyun’s body, in sync with his lips now exploring his collarbones.

“You’re so amazing Jaehyun...” Johnny said after his open-mouthed kisses. He started sucking harder on Jaehyun’s skin, determined to leave a mark “And so fucking hot… God...” Johnny’s fingers dragged across Jaehyun’s abs, making him let out a breathy moan. His breath got caught in his throat when he felt Johnny’s hand hover over his crotch.  Jaehyun had to bit his lip to avoid making any more embarrassing sounds, but the feeling of Johnny’s smile pressed against his neck after each kiss and the hand rubbing his growing erection was enough to leave him all hot and bothered. He swallowed another moan when Johnny’s hand slid down his pants, finally grasping his almost fully hard dick and pumping it slowly up and down.

“Fuck, Johnny…” He said in a breath, gripping the older’s shoulders as tightly as his own eyes were closed.  

“Let me make you feel good, Jaehyun…” Johnny begged, and Jaehyun’s excitement skyrocketed. He already felt in heaven, and realized, even if having yet to fully take it in, that this was all he had been looking for; Johnny wanting him, being as eager for his attention as he had been. Now that Johnny was the one desperate, Jaehyun felt on top of the world, but his mind was also clouded with pleasure and need. He wanted Johnny as much as he always did, hell, even more now that he understood. He started rocking his hips, compensating the lack of movement of the older’s hand.

Johnny moved away and Jaehyun whined, frowning and placing his hands on Johnny’s hips as if that was going to keep him from getting away. Johnny rushed to take off his shirt and did the same with Jaehyun’s. Before Jaehyun could protest again, Johnny’s lips were pressing on his flushed pink skin, now looking up to Jaehyun’s pleading eyes and moving his hand back to his dick. The pants, as good as they looked in Jaehyun, were an obstacle now and so Johnny decided to get rid of them. Jaehyun hoisted his hips to make it easier and in no time Jaehyun was completely naked under him. Johnny took his time to admire the other’s well-built body before Jaehyun grabbed his arms and pulled him in for another kiss. Going back to explore Jaehyun’s mouth with his tongue, Johnny also started masturbating Jaehyun, whose legs closed a bit at the sensation.

Johnny smiled pleased at his reactions, enjoying all of Jaehyun’s little whimpers and moans. He also let Jaehyun hug him closer and kiss his neck in a hurry. Johnny would have given all of himself to the younger if that meant making him feel good, and he was insanely happy at his eagerness. He sighed content, concentrating on moving his hand up and down and caressing the tip of Jaehyun dick when he thought about something. He moved away again much to both of them dislike, but smiled at Jaehyun reassuringly and patted him lightly on the hip.

“Can you turn around, please?” He asked softly. Jaehyun was a bit reluctant but did so nonetheless, ending up on his fours and turning his head to the side to watch Johnny over his shoulder. Johnny leaned down to kiss his cheek, his neck and the back of his ear, and Jaehyun had to bite his bottom lip not to smile to hard. He would have never thought Johnny could be so affectionate, but he didn’t want to complain. Johnny’s hand stroked up and down his sides before settling on his butt, squeezing it lightly. He laughed against Jaehyun’s nape and Jaehyun felt his face heat up.

“You have such a nice ass.”

“Shut up!” Jaehyun’s voice was muffled as his face was half pressed into the car seat, so it sounded more like a little kid whining than an adult trying to sound angry. Johnny started kissing his spine, leaving a trail of light bites on his back before moving to Jaehyun’s tights. He bit them too, also sucking on Jaehyun's balls and pumping his unattended erection. Jaehyun moaned, gripping the seats in search of some release. Johnny’s tongue was making him go crazy. He let out a longer whine when Johnny held his buttocks open and licked his rim up and down. Jaehyun had to move one of his hands to Johnny’s hair to grab him, desperate for the older to go on. Johnny smiled pleased and continued sucking and licking, daring to poke Jaehyun’s entrance with the tip of his tongue after what Jaehyun felt was an eternity. Johnny pushed in his tongue carefully, penetrating Jaehyun slowly before wriggling it inside. If his mouth wasn’t busy, he would have showered Jaehyun in compliments of how good he tasted. His saliva dripped down and lewd sounds mixed with Jaehyun’s deep moans filled up the car. Jaehyun was already out of breath when Johnny moved the hand he wasn’t using to hold him still to his ass, caressing Jaehyun’s rim tentatively with his fingers. Jaehyun, though, tugged at his hair to grab his attention.

“Johnny, ah—” Jaehyun got cut off when Johnny pulled out his tongue to look at him better. “On the glove compartment...” Johnny curiously moved away to open where Jaehyun was signaling and grabbed the only thing he could have been asking for. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the lube bottle, but he wasn’t going ask now, after all, he had bought something too.

Johnny positioned himself behind Jaehyun again and smiled playfully when he saw Jaehyun eyeing him. This time Jaehyun wasn’t annoyed by his smirk, embarrassed, yes, but he finally admitted to himself how fucking attractive that smile was. Johnny opened the lube bottle and dripped some of the liquid on his fingers, not even bothering if some fell on the seat or in Jaehyun’s body. Placing the bottle aside he positioned again in between Jaehyun’s legs and leaned down to place a kiss on the other’s forehead, then on his cheek and finally on the corner of his mouth, staying there while his hand re-explored Jaehyun’s ass. He pressed two fingers to the younger’s wet entrance and slipped a hand under him to caress his chest when he pressed them down. It was obvious Jaehyun wasn’t a virgin, and the saliva and the lube were enough to make the slipping in easy. Jaehyun’s hips started moving slightly and he moaned Johnny’s name, embarrassed to ask for more but clearly still unsatisfied.

While one of Jaehyun’s hands was grabbing the one Johnny placed next to his head on the seat to keep himself still, Jaehyun used the other to try to reach Johnny’s body. It was a difficult task having his mind lost in pleasure, feeling Johnny’s long fingers go in and out of him, and the position didn’t allow for much movement, but he could finally grab Johnny’s waist and pull him closer. “Hurry up…” He pleaded out of breath, feeling the other’s fingertips brush against his prostate and having to hold a moan.

“You’re so impatient…” Johnny commented adoringly with a soft laugh.

“Weren’t you going to show me how much you love me?” Jaehyun teased, smiling back playfully and grabbing Johnny’s pants harder. He would tear them off if he needed to. The older chuckled and kissed his lips again.

“Of course, of course.” Johnny moved slightly away, taking his fingers out of Jaehyun and giving him an opportunity to catch his breath and admire him. Calmly, but without losing a second, Johnny took out a preservative out of his pocket and pulled his pants down, not fully taking them out as it would have been too much hassle in such a reduced space. He carefully slid it down his own painful and impatient erection, also pumping it a bit to lubricate it with the remaining lube on his fingers. When he looked up at Jaehyun he saw the younger’s hazy eyes staring at his dick and biting his lip, and it made his chest fill with pride.

Moving to position himself behind Jaehyun’s ass again, he leaned down to leave more kisses on his toned back while directing his cock to Jaehyun’s entrance. He wanted to be slow and careful, but Jaehyun moving his hips impatiently against him made it a bit difficult. He entertained himself kissing Jaehyun’s shoulders and penetrated him slowly, using one hand to keep his hips still and intertwining the other with one of Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun’s low moan mixed up with his own when he was halfway through.

“Fuck, you’re tight...” Johnny mumbled, straightening his back to get the full view of Jaehyun, biting his lip at the sight.

“You’re just too fucking big” Jaehyun cursed while Johnny kept pushing forwards, till he was finally buried deep inside Jaehyun and then took a moment to breathe. Jaehyun was the first one to start rocking his hips, and Johnny wasn’t going to let him do all the work. Soon enough the car was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and Jaehyun’s whiny moans and curses. One of Johnny’s hand roamed through all of Jaehyun’s body, at the end settling on Jaehyun’s chest and playing with one of his nipples. That made Jaehyun whimper, and Johnny marveled at how sensitive he was and how needier that made him.

Johnny thrust harder and faster at every moan Jaehyun let out, making him choke out a cry of pleasure every time he hit his prostate. The car squeaked and moved with them, but they couldn't care less. They moved their hips in sync, and even if it felt a bit rushed and quick, they were both in the seventh heaven, overwhelmed with pleasure. No matter how much Johnny wanted this to go on forever, he couldn’t help but fuck Jaehyun hastily in search of making him feel the best he could and release for himself. He was already too lost in his own lust to concentrate on anything more than fucking the life out of Jaehyun, but he could still find a way to moan Jaehyun’s name on his ear, followed with compliments and praises of how fucking good he felt. All of that was enough to make Jaehyun cum untouched, all his body shaking and gripping so hard at the seat his knuckles went white.

“Ah, fuck, Johnny! Ah!” He screamed in pleasure when the other kept fucking him through the orgasm, even moving a hand to stroke his cock as if not to leave a drop of cum in it. Johnny came shortly after, unable to hold the low guttural moan that came out of his throat when Jaehyun tightened around him. He still thrust into him for a bit after cumming, now more slowing, wanting to savor every last second of it, and finally, he collapsed on top of Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s body went limp and he needed a while to recover his breath. Johnny slowly got out of him and moved to pull up his pants, not before tying up the condom and throwing it out of the window.

“If the kids find it I’m sure they’ll never want to come back here with the bikes again.” Jaehyun laughed weakly.

“Good, that’ll teach them.” Johnny nodded. He sat on the pilot’s seat again and put on his shirt while Jaehyun found the strength to grab a tissue from the glove compartment, clean himself up a bit and get dressed. When Johnny leaned onto him to help it was already too late, but Jaehyun took the chance and put his arms around his neck, looking at him in the eyes. He felt like an idiot, but Johnny was looking at him utterly whipped and with a dumb grin on his face, so he couldn’t help but smile too.

“I don’t know Johnny, I’m not sure you have convinced me yet...” He mumbled, grazing his lips over Johnny’s.

“Maybe I can do it if we go back to my place.” Johnny hugged him by the waist and caressed his hips, but Jaehyun just laughed and pulled away before Johnny could kiss him.

“Just drive me home, Suh.” He said pulling the seat back up to sit comfortably “You’ll have to try harder if you want to win me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


End file.
